The Man that Lived By The Moon
by drama50
Summary: Saïx Lunar was born with a condition. He can never step foot in the sun. He is taken care of by his little brother and is shunned by his parents. But when an unexpected person helps him and begins to love him, Saix begins to break. Xemsai.REVIEW!*Edited*
1. ProlougeDrabble

**Hi! Its Biko-Chan! This is my newest story! XemSai! Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

_**The Moon**_

Some say that the moon controls the peaceful waves. Others believe that the moon brings out the horror of nightmares and creatures that kill man. The Moon Shields those who re outcasted.

_**Nothing**_

Most of us fear Nothing, because that would mean the end. Nothing is all that will stand in the end. It is an unstoppable outcome. Nothing will take over our minds and our bodies. Yet, some praise Nothing.

* * *

**This is just a prologue/drabble! Thank you for reading! For this Chapter/Prologue PLEASE POST WHAT YOU THINK OF HOW I DESCRIBED THE MOON AND NOTHING PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Biko-Kun: Thank God!**

**Biko-Chan: Shut Up You!**throws book**  
**


	2. First Meeting

**Hey! It's Biko-Chan with chapter 2... YEAH! Please _Read and Review!_ AND THANK YOU TO ALL YOU FAV THIS! AND WATCHED!**

**Biko-Kun DISCLAIMER!**

**BK: She owns nothing and I'm glad  
**

* * *

Some love the sun. It gives us light and protection from all horrors. Most of us follow the suns movement. Those who love the sun fear the moon. It lasts for hours shrouding the world in a sliver of light that draws out a person's greatest fears. Unlike the sun, the moon has very few followers.

* * *

Blue hair splayed on pale skin. A rotating fan chilled the room and the man. As the fan glided across the air, it rustled the silk hair tickling his nose. He blew it away, sitting up. Glancing at the clock he groaned.

**9:01 PM**

"ZEXION!" The bluenette screamed, swiftly gliding off the bed grabbing a random pair of jeans and a shirt. As the buttoned the jeans, a little slate hair boy entered the cold room.

"Yes brother." He smiled.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me!" He roared rushing into the bathroom brushing the mid-back long hair. The boy jumped a little but spoke.

"W-well the sun didn't s-set until a-about half an hour a-ago. B-but the light didn't c-cease until-l a-about t-ten minutes a-ago. I w-was going to wait a f-few more minutes…" The beautiful blue-purple eyes began to well up with tears.

"WHY DID THE MOON RAISE SO LATE! DAMMIT!"

"I-its summer, brother." The fact slowly seeping into his mind, he turned to see Zexion crying.

"Shh. Don't cry Zex. I'm sorry…"He kissed his nose. "I didn't mean to lash out." The younger wrapped his arms around the taller and played with his hair.

"It's okay Saïx." Said person nuzzled his little brother's chin.

"If I leave now, I might be able to make my second class. Zexion I can't drop you off at Cloud's this morning, so will you be fine here?"

"Brother, it's night."

"It's morning to me. So will you be fine?"

"Uh-huh." The child shook his head.

"Scared?" Zexion clung harder to Saïx. Saïx wouldn't blame his little brother. Their house was more of a mansion. It looked like a gothic person who loved the color blue came in with an unlimited budget came and decorated house.

Saix didn't know what to do. Zexion didn't want to be alone and he couldn't take him to Cloud's. His teacher did think Zexion was the cutest thing on earth.

"How about you come with me to school. But you have to promise to stay by my side at all times, be quiet, and do what you're told. Also if you want to take some notes. Now go pack your bag and bring your Lexicon." Kissing his nose again, Saïx set the slate-haired boy down and went back to his bathroom as Zexion scrambled out.

* * *

Saïx screeched his 2006 Rolls Royce Phantom to a stop. He grabbed his keys from the ignition and helped Zexion out. Zexion was dawned in a black robe, black boots, and black gloves. Grabbing his bag, he followed his brother like a little duckling. He led Zexion to an elevator and pressed the third floor. Saïx was on his third year of collage and was one of the brightest. He only attended Organization Collage because he was on a scholarship. As they exited the elevator they hurried down the hall to the last room.

"Remember stay close and pay attention."

"Yes sir." Saïx just smiled.

* * *

"Now Shakespeare-"

"Sorry I'm late." Saïx was standing, out of breath, in the door way.

"Oh, that's unlike you."

"Sorry…" His teacher, Tifa, turned back to her class.

"Just talk amongst yourselves or something." She returned to Saïx with curious face.

"The moon didn't rise until late. Apparently summer started and Zexion wanted me to be safe."

"Aw…that's so sweet. How is he? Still cute?"

"About that…" He motioned to the little boy on the floor reading his book. "Can he come to class with me today? I didn't have enough time to drop him off."

"Of course!" By then, Zexion was next to his brother and being hugged to death by Tifa.

"Thank you Ma'am." Zexion breathlessly said, putting his hair back in front of one eye."

"No prob. You can sit next to your brother. Also there's a new student, Saïx. His names Xemnas. Be nice." She pointed to a tan man with long silver hair.

"I always am." Tifa glared. "Fine…"

Saïx led Zexion to his seat.

"Hello, my name's Xemnas Oblivion."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Saïx Lunar and this is my little brother Zexion." Zexion bowed his head slightly and all three returned their gazes to Tifa.

* * *

"Back to what I was saying. Shakespeare's Sonnet 73. Is anyone familiar with it that they can quote it and tell me what it is about?"

Silence.

"Anyone?" Taking a deep breath, Zexion stood up.

_"__That time of year thou mayst in me behold  
When yellow leaves, or none, or few, do hang  
Upon those boughs which shake against the cold,  
Bare ruin'd choirs, where late the sweet birds sang.  
In me thou seest the twilight of such day  
As after sunset fadeth in the west,  
Which by and by black night doth take away,  
Death's second self, that seals up all in rest.  
In me thou see'st the glowing of such fire  
That on the ashes of his youth doth lie,  
As the death-bed whereon it must expire  
Consumed with that which it was nourish'd by.  
This thou perceivest, which makes thy love more strong,  
To love that well which thou must leave ere long._"

Zexion quoted in an angelic voice. The entire class stared. Even Saïx_._

"This Sonnet is explaining, through metaphor, how Shakespeare perceives his old age." With that, Zexion finished and began to read his Lexicon. Tifa was speechless along with Saïx. After a few moments, the comatose state wore away.

"Saïx, I need to talk with you after class. And Zexion, that was absolutely right."

"Thank you Ma'am"

* * *

As classed carried on, Zexion got comfortable. He answered questions. Each one correct. He took notes, listened intently, and was never shy of asking a question. Saïx was overflowing with pride.

* * *

After class, Saïx packed up and motioned for Zexion to follow.

"Hey Zexion!" Both didn't need to turn to know that a field of red spikes running towards them.

"What do you want Axel?"

"Shesh. Chill, X." Saïx twitched. He hated it when most people, and by most people he meant Axel, refer to the scar on his face, It was just a little incident, in which, glass had shattered and cut his face leaving a permanent X. "I wanted to know if I could take Zexion to the tables while you talk to the teach."

Saïx looked at Zexion then back at Axel.

"Sure. But you better not do anything illegal to him…and I mean anything."

"I promise." Saïx handed his brother his credit card and warned him not to spend too much. With a nod, Zexion walked off with Axel. Saïx turned and walked to Tifa's desk.

* * *

"Saïx, what I have to say is very important."

"If it's about Zexion coming with me today, I'm sorry that won't happen again."

"No, no, no. I would like him to start attending here as a student." Saïx was stunned.

"What!"

"I think that he's the smartest student I have ever taught. He must get that from you."

"He's 12."

"Yes and that's what's amazing! I think that it would be good for him to learn more things! I know that you can only attend at night and that I want him to attend during the day, but I can take care of everything!"

"When do you need your answer?"

"When you come to school tomorrow."

"Ill talk to him." With that he walked out.

* * *

"So…how much trouble are you in?" Another thing Saïx didn't like was that "most people" were nosy.

"I'm not I just got an offer."

"For what, Brother?" Zexion questioned not looking up from his Lexicon. Saïx sat in front of Zexion and pulled the book from his face.

"Tifa offered a 4 year scholarship, books and transportation to here for you."

"Me?"

"Him? The pipsqueak is 12!"

"Chill Axel." A blonde spoke.

"Oh…Shut Up Roxy." Said blonde, turned red.

"Why me?" The youngest spoke ignoring Axel.

"She says that you have a vast knowledge and that you should enhance it. I want you to take it."

"But your con-"

"Zexion…" Saïx's voice was stern.

"But-"

"No."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes."

"Fine…" Was the murmured response.

* * *

After the decision (which was more of a Your-Going-To Do-It-And-That's-Final) the four of them made there way over to their friends. Among them was Xemnas.

"Hey Xem." Axel greeted him.

"How do you...?"

"Day-Class."

"Don't remind me." Saïx's face dropped. Suddenly a flash of pink rammed into him.

"What the HELL, MARLUXIA!" He said pushing the pinkette off.

"Sorry Saïx, it's important."

"What is it?"

"The sun's about to rise." Saïx looked at his watch.

**5:45AM**

"Shit!" He grabbed his stuff and spun around to Zexion. "Will you be alright until tonight? I din't want to leave you hear but will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes-" Zexion was hoisted up, by Axel, and placed on his shoulders.

"No worries, man. I'll watch him."

"That's what worries me."

"LET ME DOWN!" Zexion tugged on Axel's hair.

"You little piece of shit!" Zexion gracefully got down and hid behind his older sibling.

"You deserved it. You know he has temper like me. Now what do you say?" Saïx shook his head. "I swear I'm the only adult around here."

"Sorry Zex….that hurt." The red-head ruffled the child's head.

"Now I have to leave, but I have one warning. If any of you do anything to harm him in any way, shape, or form, I will personally kill you." He shot Axel the world's deadliest glare.

Kissing Zexion on the nose, he ran for his car.

* * *

"Why'd he go so fast?" Xemnas finally spoke. Zexion looked up room his book and was about to talk until he was cut off.

"Saïx can't be in the sun because he ha-" THUD! Axel fell to the ground and Zexion's Lexicon was next to his head.

"Keep your mouth shut Axel. My brother would rip you to shreds if I told him that you spoke about it." Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "My brother simply must be home before sunrise."

"Because-" Three more books were thrown and Axel was, once again, on the ground.

"Axel the next thing I have is a knife, provided by my dinner. My brother might be good at punches and kicks, but I guarantee that where I will throw this will keep you alive, but you will be in pain, you might not be able to walk normal and you won't be able to fuck "Roxy" over there. A side affect may include you not being a man anymore, for I have _Perfect Aim_." Axel gulped and decided to lay on the ground until Zexion left.

"You care for your brother, don't you?" Xemnas asked. Zexion turned to him and gave a smile.

"I do. He has done so much for me that I will never be able to repay him. That's why."

"Here", Xemnas gave him a piece of paper "This is my number. If you ever need help, please call. Day or Night."

"Um...Okay." He smiled warmly." But can I ask why?"

"Just helping out my friend. We are friends right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Xemnas smiled at the youngster. His real reason was that he was interested in Saïx.

_"Nothing breaks the Moons wake."

* * *

_

**O.o So what did ya think? PLEASE REVIEW! For some clarification...**

**1. Biko-Kun is my conscience who is anti-me.(My friend XD)  
**

**2. If you haven't realized by now...the MOON and NOTHING...just in case you didn't now...**

**3. The times have nothing to do with the story...maybe...**

**4. You should ****__****REVIEW**** my story.**

**5. And since I got fav's on my drabble thingy this might**totally will** have some Zemyx(Shit I RUINED IT!) Ignore that comment..Ill bribe you with another chapter:)**

**6. THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**7. I might hold a contest for bonus crap for the story...maybe.**

**8. I 3 Voltaire...**

**9. I just want to thank you again and REVIEW MY STORY!**

**Biko-Kun...Damn your annoying...**

**ME: SHUT UP!**tosses knife**_  
_**


End file.
